Emaria?
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Emily and Aria end up in Las Vegas...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Emaria?**

 **Emily Fields wake up in a bed that's not her own bed in her new apartment that she moved into a few months ago.**

"Uh...where am I...?" mumbles Emily.

She get up and put her clothes on.

"Okay. Let's see where the hell I am." says Emily as she walk over to the window and open the drapes and look out.

It's now pretty obvious where she is, but not why.

The view that Emily sees is morning over northern Las Vegas as the sun slowly rise over the horizon.

"Are you freakin' kidding me? Las Vegas...how did I get here and why? I don't remember anything about last night." says Emily.

Now as the light of the morning sun spread through the room, Emily notice another person sleeping on the bed and she gasp in slight fear when she sees that it's Aria Montgomery.

"Shit, shit, shit, what have I done?" says Emily. "Please, God tell me that I didn't hook up with Aria and forgot all of it."

"Em, what's goin' on?" says Aria as she sit up in bed and slowly open her eyes. "I've got such a sharp damn hangover..."

"Aria, I know not much more than you. Only thing I do know is that we're for unknown reasons in Las Vegas." says Emily.

"Vegas? Really?" says Aria confused.

"Yeah. No doubt about it. We're in Vegas. I recognise the view from the window from when Paige brought me out here for an extended weekend of sex and dancing last year." says Emily.

"What happened...? Last thing I remember is getting into a cab outside mom's house and then something about a bottle of old whiskey. After that it's kinda blank, ya know." says Aria.

"I have a similar memory. There was something about someone who won some huge prize and then Hanna got sick and Spencer telling me to pick you for I have no idea what." says Emily.

"Crap! What the fuckin' damn...?" says Aria in fear when she suddenly feel pussy-juice dripping from her pussy and onto the sheets. "Why are there post-sexual stuff comin' out of me? No! Don't tell me that we had lesbo-sex last night, Em."

"I honestly don't know if we did or not. I don't remember last night." says Emily.

"Neither do I, but something's gotta have happened. You simply do not end up in bed with a friend in Vegas for no fuckin' reason. That wouldn't be logical." says Aria.

"I know. We must try to figure out how we got here and why." says Emily. "There has to be a reason why we are here."

"Let me think. I believe we were at mom's place and then Hanna wanted to watch some dirty TV-show..." says Aria.

"Oh yeah, Hanna wanted to watch...'Babes Gone Naughty' I think it's called." says Emily.

 _ **Flashback to the night before at Ella Montgomery's house:**_

"C'mon, my favorite show is on." says Hanna. "It's on channel 7. Hurry up. Turn on th TV, Aria. I need to see if I win the secret grand prize. I've done nearly a thousand postings on the show's Facebook-page so I gotta damn well be the winner."

"Okay. Whatever..." says Aria as she turn on the TV and flip to channel 7.

"Thank shitness, just in time!" says Hanna as the show's intro music just comes to an end.

"Welcome, ladies, to episode 122 of 'Babes Gone Naughty: Gen II'. I'm your host Caitlin Cuteness Junior and today it's time to draw the winner of this season's huge prize." says the tall sexy blonde female host.

"Me. Me. Me. Me!" chants Hanna, as if she was a kid.

"And our lucky winner is..." says the blonde host as she draw a random name from a bunch of plastic playing cards in a big shiny pink bucket. "...none other than...Miss Hanna Marin from Rosewood aka HotStuff_XX on Facebook and Twitter. Hanna get free all inclusive tickets for 2 to Las Vegas for a night of sexy erotic fun worthy of a superstar. Congrats to you, Hanna in Rosewood."

"OMG!" says a happy Hanna. "I did it. I won!"

"Congrats, Han." says Alison as she high fives Hanna.

"Thanks, Ali. I look forward to take someone with me to Vegas and...crap! Damn it, me is gonna...no!" says Hanna, as she suddenly bend over in pain and throw up a lot.

"Ewww!" says Emily.

"No! Not now! Not when I've won the weekend of my dreams. Fucking damn poop." says Hanna. "Em, you get my tickets. I can go when I'm this sick."

Hanna grab her things and leave.

"I gotta go home. Bye." says Hanna.

"I don't really wanna go to Vegas for some porno weekend, but a free trip is always a free trip and someone gotta use Han's tickets. The only problem is that I don't know who bring with me." says Emily.

"You and Aria should go. Aria's free this weekend while Ezra is in New York." says Spencer.

"Okay. Aria, wanna go to Vegas with me?" says Emily.

"Sure. I mean, like Spence said, I'm free this weekend." says Aria. "I can go with you, Em."

"Cute." says Emily.

25 minutes later, Hanna has the tickets.

She send a txt to Emily. It says "Em, a chick from the show was just here with the tickets. Stop by here and get them."

10 minutes later, Emily has the tickets.

"Aria, we have the tickets." says Emily when she is back at Ella's house.

"Let's get our bags and head to Vegas then. I'll call for a cab." says Aria.

30 minutes later, Aria and Emily are in a cab on the way to Las Vegas.

 _ **End of the flashback!**_

"Oh yeah, now I remember. At least how we got here and why." says Aria.

"Yeah, but we still don't know if we had sex or not..." says Emily.

"I hope we did not. I'm not gay." says Aria.

"I know and I'm dating Alison." says Emily.

"We must try to figure out what happened after we got here." says Aria.

"Let me think..." says Emily.

 _ **Flashback to the night before in a cab on the way to Las Vegas:**_

"Em, how do you feel...?" says Aria.

"I'm okay. Just a bit nervous." says Emily.

"I understand. Me too. I've never been to Vegas." says Aria.

"I have, but I'm still nervous." says Emily.

"Hmm, what's this?" says Aria as she find a bottle on the cab's floor.

It's a bottle of vodka.

"Maybe we feel better about this after some alcohol." says Emily.

"Good idea. Vodka in small amounts can help calm nervous chicks down." says Aria.

Aria open the bottle.

"Wow! This is not some cheap simple vodka. This is 'Rowan House IV'. Nice." says Aria.

Aria drinks straight from the bottle, taking a small sip.

"Mmm, nice..." says Aria.

"Can I have some?" says Emily.

"Sure, Em." says Aria as she hand the bottle to her friend.

Emily takes a small sip.

"Awww! This taste nice." says Emily with a smile.

25 minutes later, the bottle is empty and both girls are drunk.

"Aria, you're so fucking damn beautiful and cute!" says Emily as she gently put a hand on Aria's knee.

"Thanks, Em! You're adorable. And so sweet." says Aria.

"I'm glad you think so." says Emily.

"Em, do you enjoy being here with me?" says Aria.

"Of course I do, girl. You're a sweet buddy." says Emily.

"I do my best to be a good friend to you, Han, Spence, Ali and Paige. You girls are truly important to me. I value you so much." says Aria.

"Thanks, Aria." says Emily with a cute little laugh.

"You're welcome." says Aria with a cute smile.

"Once we get to Vegas, I'm gonna try my luck at one of the slot machines." says Emily. "Somehow I usually have luck with those."

"Nice!" says Aria. "I've never won anything on a fuckin' slot machine."

"Awww! Aria, such a sweetie you are." says Emily.

3.5 hours later.

Aria and Emily enter a hotel room at Hotel Rose Erotica in Las Vegas.

"Mmmm, me is sooo horny!" moans Emily as she pull off her clothes.

"So am I, girl." whisper Aria as she pull off her clotes as well.

"I want you, babe." says Emily with a seductive smile.

"Take me, Em!" says Aria in a sexy tone.

Aria and Emily start to make out on the bed.

Soon they pull off their underwear too and then they grind their pussies against each other.

"Mmmm, so damn sexy!" moans Aria.

"Awww! Very sexy. So nice." moans Emily.

14 minutes later.

"Oh my gosh!" moans Emily as she cum.

"Yeah! Fuckin' nice!" moans Aria as she cum too.

 _ **End of the flashback!**_

"Oh no! We had sex, including orgasm..." says Aria.

"It was the vodka. We shouldn't have have drank it." says Emily.

"True. At least it was girl on girl sex and neither of us have any STD so it's sort of okay. Let's forget this ever happened and never tell Ezra and Ali about it." says Aria.

"Good idea." says Emily.

"I gotta admit that even though I'm so straight, what we did last night felt pretty nice." says Aria.

"Yeah, it was nice. I understand why Ezra love you so much." says Emily.

"Awkward..." says Aria.

"Sorry." says Emily.

"We should take advantage of the fact that we get free breakfast and then head back home to Rosewood." says Aria.

"Yeah, sounds good." says Emily.

After eating a very awesome luxury breakfast, Aria and Emily get on a flight back home to Rosewood.

2 hours later, Emily and Aria step off the plane in Rosewood.

"Nice to be home. Vegas may be cool, but nothing beat good old Rosewood." says Emily with a cute smile.

"I agree." says Aria.

"Thanks for a nice time." says Emily as she give Aria a tiny kiss.

"Em, are you drunk again?" says Aria.

"No. Just wanted to thank you for a nice time in Vegas." says Emily.

"Okay. Thanks to you too, Emily. It really was nice in Vegas. Despite the fact that we ended up in bed together and all that." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Emily.

"We should go to Vegas again sometimes, but without being drunk like crap." says Aria. "I'd like to see if I'm good at Black Jack. My dad is and I'd like to know whether I've inherited that skill."

"Cool. And if so we should bring Hanna, Spencer, Paige and Ali too." says Emily.

"Yeah, we should. It would be awesome." says Aria.

"Yeah. Totally." says Emily. "So much fun."

"Em, you're so sweet, cool, nice, cute, smart and awesome." says Aria with a smile. "I'm so glad that you are my friend."

 **The End.**


End file.
